Uzu Restoration
by deasertdragon04
Summary: what if Minato had a brother that returned to the village just before the mission to wave and they decide to rebuild Uzu. rated M for language and possible lemons?
1. Chapter 1

Uzu restoration Chapter 1

By deasertdragon4

*I do not own naruto*

"Come on old man another D- rank mission give me something good for once" the blond genin exclaimed to the old man sitting behind the desk. The stood there demanding a better mission even though it was only a few weeks after the graduated from the academe. The third hokage sighed to himself and took another drag from his pipe before replying

"Naruto all genin fresh from the academe can only take D- rank missions now your mission is to go to the nearby port city and escort a ninja by the name Akira Drake. He has been out on a recon mission for the last fourteen years" he paused taking another pull from his pipe and looking at the others in the group Sasuke was standing next to naruto unfazed and uninterested, next to him was Sakura fawning at how 'cool' Sasuke was being and finally Kakashi who looked more bored and half awake.

"So you want us to walk out there find him and bring him back with us?" Sasuke said simplifying the mission

"basically." the third said

"Understood we will leave within the hour" Kakashi said quickly cutting naruto off from anymore objections taking the scroll from the hokage he turned to his students and said "gather your gear and meet me at the village gate in twenty" nodding they quickly left to get there gear for the two day mission

+ Village Gates thirty minutes later+

"He is late again" the pink haired Sakura complained

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Kakashi asked appearing behind Sakura nearly scaring the girl

"Whatever Lets go" Sasuke huffed

When they got to the port city they had half an hour until the ship was supposed to get in so the group decided to get dinner while Kakashi got rooms in a local inn for the night. When the ship arrived the genin and jonin stood on the dock watching people depart from the ship.

"I take it you are here for me" came a voice from next o Kakashi. Turning to look in the direction the voice came from to see a tall muscular man with black hair that was pulled pack into a tail, he stood a bit taller than Kakashi and wore black baggie pants and a very dark red T-shirt that At his waist hung two swords one was a katana and the other was a long sword with strange marking on the hand guard on his left arm he wore armor that went from his fingerless gloved hands/wrist to his shoulder. On the shoulder of the shoulder guard was a symbol of a dragon holding a circle with a swirl design in it. He then looked up and let out a low whistle and two black figures darted down from the mast of the ship directly at him only to change their course at the last second and fly around him slowing down and finally landing on each shoulder.

"OK lets go I can't wait to see my brother again" he said grabbing his bag and a large scroll

"You're Akira Drake?" Sasuke asked unimpressed

"Yeah and by the smug attitude and the crest you must be an Uchiha." Turning to Sakura "and given the hair you must be a Harino." And you he said turning to naruto but before he could say anything more Kakashi cut him off saying

"If it is all the same we booked rooms at the local inn so the fresh genin can rest before we leave tomorrow morning."

"I guess one night won't kill me but I want you to tell me what has been happing in the village since I have been gone" he said to Kakashi grabbing his necklace.

"What are those on your shoulders?" naruto asked pointing at the creatures resting on my shoulders one was black with dark red accents on its wings and face while the other was just as dark in color but the accents on it were almost purple instead of red both had the same predatory silted eyes watching for any sign of danger.

"these my inquisitive friend are gyregon" he said seeing a confused look on all of them he remerged that gyregons don't live in the elemental nations "dragons" he clarified "I saved them a few years back and I guess they have taken a liking to me. This one is Ven" He said taking the right with the red accents and putting him on naruto's shoulder Ven gave a loud squawk after smelling naruto and made himself comfy on naruto's shoulder "see he likes you"

"What about the other one?" Sakura asked

"Huh- oh Jae doesn't like strangers and she might bite" I said watching Sasuke reach for ven who growled and snapped at him.

The rest of the night went fairly quickly

+the next day at the hokage's office+

Akira's POV

"Team seven reporting back and the mission was successful" Kakashi to the hokage with his students beside him on his left while Akira leaned agents the door frame ven and Jae sitting on his shoulders

"Excellent news you four are dismissed Akira please sit we have much to discuss." Hiruzen offered as team seven left ven hopped off my shoulder and landed on naruto's who tried to tell him to go back to me.

"Look after for a little bit him I want to talk with you latter anyway" I told naruto who nodded and left the room I closed the door and activated a security seal on the room to block all sound from leaving the room before sitting down across from Hiruzen

"I take it you know about naruto." Hiruzen sighed

"Witch part the fox or that he is my nephew." I said glaring at him" Why did no one mention that my brother or his wife died and why dose him not know about them or me? And don't give me some BS about protection from Minato's enemies."

"The counsel deemed it an S class secret and how do you know about the nine tailed fox?"

"There are more than just nine demons in the world and some are older and more powerful than the Kyuubi. What are civilians doing in the council anyway? They should not be messing in shinobi matters. Now as far as my report I wrote everything in this" I said dropping a book on his desk. "Now I have a few demands."

"Such as?" Hiruzen asked causally

"One I want to tell naruto everything." I said "don't worry I will make sure he understands all of the repercussions of telling everyone"

"Second as the closest living relative I will take him in and we will live in my house by the Namikaze compound just say I adopted him. That is it for now but I warn you konoha is on thin ice as far as me and naruto. Good day" I said leaving the office ignoring the old man calling after me as soon as I got outside I told Jae to lead me to ven and naruto who immediately took off for towards the Hokage Mountain.

+top of the Hokage mountain+

(Akira's P.O.V.)

On top of the mountain was a beautiful open area filled with flowers. In the middle of the field was a fire pit with four logs surrounding and a pile of dry wood to start a fire was placed behind one of the logs. Looking over the field I saw naruto sitting on looking out over the village while ven saw next to him curled up into a ball.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said walking up next to him looking over the city. Naruto looked up at me then turned to look out over the village again.

"Nobody has ever found me up here this is where I come to be alone" he replayed with a sigh

"well come sit with me around a fire pit I need to talk to you" I said walking over to the fire pit and getting it ready to light then sitting down next to the unlighted fire pit as naruto sat across from me quietly. I took off my necklace and looked at it.

"This necklace was made by my brother and I to test out our sealing ability it glows when it is around someone I am related to." I said walking over to him as it started glow a faint and shone brighter as I walked closer to naruto. "My brother and I were the last of our clan."

"Are you trying to say that you are my uncle?" naruto asked trying to hold himself back

"Yes I am and I am sorry that I wasn't here for you. I left before you were born and I only found out about their death and you yesterday. Hell I bet the council even lied about you to Ken."

"Who is ken? And if you are my father's brother then why is your last name Drake?"" naruto asked

"Kenshin is your mother's brother and I changed my last name because when we started getting popular we wanted to make sure we wouldn't get credit for the others work or treated differently because he got a high Poisson in the village. Now lets go." I said standing up

"Where are we going it is midnight?" naruto asked

"To do three things one is we are going to your parents' home to get some things. Two is storing it all in some storage seals. Third you are moving in to my house and we will talk about what happens next. I was thinking of rebuilding Uzu. But that is more of a long term goal oh and I have a lot to teach you."

"What do you mean rebuild Uzu and who were my parents?" Naruto yelled getting irritated

"Your father was Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. The council and the hokage decided to keep you in the dark about them to apparently keep you safe from enemies in Kumo and Iwa. When they should of just called me back to watch you."

To be continued...

**Please review and comment **

**Seriously this is my first fan-fic I have little to no idea what I am doing and I don't know if I should even continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Uzu Restoration Chapter 2

By deasertdragon4

Unless stated otherwise it is in Akira's point of view

*I do not own naruto*

"What do you mean rebuild Uzu? I have never heard of any Uzu" naruto asked as we walked down the street toward the residential section of the city.

"Uzu no kuni… Uzushiogakure?" I replied turning my head to look at the still confused blond next to me

"Damn what the hell have they been teaching you in the academe? Ok kid time for a history lesion Uzushiogakure was a ninja village before konoha was even thought of. It was founded mostly by the Uzumaki clan. Uzu was widely known for their seal masters and swordsmen. In fact they were so well known and powerful that it took three of the great nations and a few lesser nations to destroy uzu but not before the people managed to get out and disappear. When that happened your mother had already moved here and her brother was visiting." I lectured

"Ok but why would you think I would know that?" Naruto asked

"Because not only is it your ancestry but Uzu helped build konoha and that red swirl on you back is the crest of the Uzumaki clan that the first hokage made the ninja wear after he married Mito Uzumaki. Now that is enough of the past for now. we are here" I said looking over a small white two story house "now where did I leave my keys" I asked myself while digging thought my pockets then in my bag "now I remember I left it in that bag I sealed in here" pulling out a scroll

"You coming or what?" naruto called over to me with the front door open.

"How did you do that?"

"I learned to pick locks and the door mat covered a small storage seal it held the keys and this" he held out a tri-pointed kunai knife. I shook my head and laughed to myself as I walked inside.

"Come on lets collect everything that isn't nailed down there should be some large sealing scrolls in here I said opening the door to the rather large study two see two scrolls sitting on the desk one with my name and one with naruto's pocketing the scrolls I thought 'we will go through these tomorrow but until then we got work to do'. Two hours later

"Well that's the last of it and it is a good thing I got tomorrow off" naruto sighed as we finished

"yeah now lets to my place and rest we got a lot to talk about tomarrow." I said picking up the three scrolls and walk to the door as naruto grabbed the last one and followed me out the door.

+next day+

"Food!" I yell from the kitchen only to get a grunt and the sound of movement from the other room as I set the two plates down and sit down and wait for the blonde to join me before eating. Taking a drink I turn to look at the four large sealing scrolls. 'It is kind of strange that it only took four large sealing scrolls to pack everything in that house.' I mused to myself as naruto quietly sat down and started eating.

"Tell me about them." I heard him almost demand "tell me about my parents."

"well where should I begin? You look a lot like your father he was usually calm but carefree to anyone that didn't know better but to those that did he was always thinking about something. He had a great since of humor. The only time I think I have seen him nervous was when he asked your mom on their first date. Your mom was beautiful." I said reaching in to my bag and pulled out a photo I took from the house last night and handed it to him. "Here see for yourself to say she was wild and crazy was a bit of an understatement pulling pranks all over town. She was a tomboy when she first moved here and it wasn't Intel your father saved her from a kidnapping attempt that she let her hair grow out and worrying about her looks a little bit. She had an addiction to ramen."

"So that's where that came from." Naruto mused out loud. We continued on as we finished eating

"Anyway I need to talk to you seriously now. Do you know what jinchuuriki are?" I asked and he shook his head "A jinchuuriki is a person that has a demon or mythical creature sealed in them. We are both jinchuuriki." I said with a sigh

"What do you mean I have something sealed in me?" Naruto asked immediately before thinking for a moment "You mean that all of those times I was called a demon and a monster they were right?"

"No you and the fox are two different beings. Think of it like this" I said picking up a glass of water "There is water in this glass dose that make the glass water? No they are two different things that are completely separate." I explained "ugh it would be simpler to explain this if you meet him."

"And how do you supposed to do that?" he asked

"Come on I will show you and I would advise being nice to him he is probably stuck in a small cage and being in there for 12 years would have anyone pissed off."

"You said fox you mean the Kyuubi that attacked the village when I was born? And if your jinchuuriki to what do you have in you?"

"You will meet him soon. Now come in, sit down, and meditate. The seals in this room will create a shared mindscape for jinchuuriki. And remember to behave." I said sitting on the floor across from him and began to meditate a few minuets latter I stood in a dark corridor next to the young blond. "Good you made it. Let's go" I said walking down the corridor to a large open field with mountain range behind it on one side while on the other the concrete wall continued out and up as far as the eye can see "Welcome to our currently shared mindscape now let's see whose home shall we?" as we continued down the path next to the wall we could hear a low growl up ahead. Finally we stood before a large gate with a sealing tag on it. Behind the bars stood a massive dark orange almost red nine tailed fox in a cage that was barely bigger than him.

"So my jailer finally visits me but who is this?" spoke the fox

"I am akira jinchuuriki of the last true dragon. It is an honor to meet you Kurama." I said with a small bow before turning around and greeting the being that large four legged reptile with massive wings. It was dark blue or black scales with silted predatory eyes watching everything around him.

"This is Drakon. Drakon this is Naruto and the nine tailed fox Kurama." I said introducing everyone

"Why is kurama in a cage and Drakon free?" naruto asked to this the dragon laughed and said

"Because it is the easiest representation of a sealed beast and if you want you can change it now kurama what is this I hear about you being a demon we all know for a fact you're not."

"Well I guess it is what happens when you drop off the map for close two one hundred and thirty years only to attack a village and be sealed again. I didn't want to attack the village but between me wanting to be free to go home and that genjustu that masked sharingan user." sighed the fox "but can you do me a favor Drakon?" but before the dragon could answer the scenery around the fox glowed white before transforming into a large open field with a forest behind it. The bars and seal tag then wrapped themselves around the fox's neck turning into a collar. The fox looked around bewildered then to the young jinchuuriki.

"Good job it looks real and the collar was a nice touch." I told the naruto patting him on the back. He just smiled at me and kurama.

"Do you like it fox?" Naruto asked

"Yes but why do you care about my comfort and happiness? Don't you blame me for all of the loneliness and abuse you have gotten because I was sealed in you and others see you as me?" asked the confused fox as Drakon and I sat back and watch the two.

"No they did it not you and from the sound of it you didn't want this either. So might as well at least be on good terms with each other." Naruto reasoned to this the fox chuckled and said

"You are smarter then most give you credit for you would surprise everyone if you would drop that mask of yours if only to a few people."

"Yeah"

"what was this favor you ask of us?" Drakon asked

"a short time after I was sealed I felt that my mate was nearby and then her presence suddenly vanished like she was sealed I ask that you find her for me I could only guess that she was sealed in someone slightly younger then the kit here." he said nudging naruto with a paw

"I have an idea on who it could be but I also felt something else when I entered the village." I said reassuring the fox.

"You said earlier that he is not a demon." Naruto stated then turned to the fox "if you don't mind me asking what are you?"

"I am not a demon I am the kitsune lord. I alone with the other nine tailed beasts were tasked by the sage of six paths and the gods to protect the balance of this world and help human kind stay on the right path."

"It is great to see you two getting along but I want to know now that you know the truth do you want to help me rebuild Uzu? Take your time and think about it oh and there is a scroll for you on the table I found it yesterday in your parents' house. Anyway I have a few things I need to get done today so I will see you guys later." I said as Drakon and I disappeared from the mind scape. As I left the room meditation room I went to the living room to sit and read the scroll with my name on it. Inside to scroll was two storage seals I unsealed the first one to see a scroll and read.

"Akira

I want to start off by asking you to take care of naruto I know that you wanted to travel more before or doing something that you'll be remembered for before settling down. I can't help but wonder what the reaper said when he said he owed you and to start paying him back he would allow us ten minuets to write to you and naruto. I remembered kushina Kenshin and you talking about rebuilding Uzushiogakure and that I found an order put down by the first hokage incase Uzu should fall. It calls for the complete restoration of Uzu. Ii find myself running out of time so I will finish this by saying Kushina and I are sorry and wish you both good luck.

Your brother

Minato Namikaze"

I sat there for a few minutes reading over the short letter. It was short and to the point but that was how we both preferred it. I let out a sigh and bottled up any lose emotions. I would deal with them latter but for now I needed to speak with the Hyuuga clan head and the Naara clan head.

To be continued …

**Drakon means dragon in Greek (if my sources are right)**

**I might change certain aspects of several mythologies to fit in with what I want to do in the story**

**Also if some of my spelling is off then it is ether for a reason on I was cross referencing is a major headache.**

**I would also like to take this time to thank those that favorited and posted reviewed my story **

**Please rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Uzu Restoration Chapter 3 By deasertdragon4

*I do not own naruto*

'Where to first the hokage and show him the scroll the Hyuuga or should I go to the Naara ether way all of it has to be done soon' I thought to myself as I continued walking down the street toward the clan distracts. Passing through a park I see a girl sitting on a bench trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Looking at her she was about naruto's age maybe a little younger with pail lavender tented pupiless eyes, creamy pail white skin, and dark blue almost black hair. She wore a black training outfit (I can't remember what they are called).

"hey mind if I join you for a minuet?" I asked she looked up at me and nodded

"I'm akira what's your name?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Is all she said

"So mind telling me what's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her. Her silence was enough to tell me all I needed to know. "Ok if you won't tell me I will make my own deductions … from your name I know you are a part of the strictest clan in konoha. From your body type I can tell that you are probably that good at the gentle fist style." I said watching her reactions confirm what I was saying. "now this is by no means your fault you can't really change your body style or build and the fighting style needs to fit you not you fit the style. This caused you to have extreme self-confidence issues. And it looks like I need to bring up the idea of multiple forms of the gentle fist style to Hiashi again." I thought aloud seeing her slightly tense at Hiashi's name. 'so this is his daughter.' I thought. But in the end all she could do is nod in agreement.

"If you don't mind can you lead me to the Hyuuga compound I have business with Hiashi?"

She nodded and stood up "Oh and if you want help with your self-confidence meet me at training ground 30 tomorrow around noon." I offered as we walked "My nephew will be there so you won't be training alone and he could help you modify your gentle fist style."

"I don't see whare you have any right to change the gentle fist style." Said a stern voice behind me

"but if I remember correctly I was the one to help you when you were stuck in your training Hiashi." I said turning around to face the man. He stood around five foot seven with the dark black hair and white eyes. He looked a little shocked at first but quickly hid it.

"Hinata if you could show Akira to my study I will be there in a minuet." He said rather coldly

"yes Father" she said trying to hide a stutter she turned to me and asked me to follow her. She led me to a large room with a large desk in the center with one chair behind it and two in front. The walls were lined with bookcases filled with scrolls and books. As I stepped in to examine a bookcase Hiashi walked in and hinata left. Sitting down at his desk he motioned for me to sit across from him.

"I was told you wish to speak with me." He stated

"Yes I wished to take a specific three man team help me rebuild Uzushiogakure. Now I know that this is still questionable upon the agreement of two others but I have in my possession a copy of a mission scroll from the first hokage that states that if Uzu should fall one main branch Hyuuga and Naara is to help the heir of Uzu rebuild and once Uzu is rebuilt they are to take a portion of their respective clans to create sister clans in Uzu." I explained pulling out the scroll from my pocket and handing it over for him to examine.

"I was not aware that there was a Heir to Uzu. Who is it also who do you plan to take with you?" he asked

"You know I am surprised that you didn't guess him after all he is the son of two people you called friends He carries his mother's name to supposedly protect him from my brothers enemies." I answered

"I wasn't aware you had a brother Akira." Hiashi replied

"Because my last name is really Namikaze. Minato and I wanted to make sure we were never treated differently because of our relation. We both wanted to be hokage at one point and we both didn't want people trying to bribe us and what-not."

"You still have yet to answer my questions." Hiashi stated

"The team I want to put together for this consists of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, And shikamaru Naara and myself. I also plan on finding kushina's brother Kenshin and have him help." I said flatly

"And what do I gain by allowing this?"

"both of your children are unsealed also I'm sure that she will try to unite the houses in the Uzu Hyuugas witch means a new seal will be needed and since the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans are the best seal masters known I don't think that would be a problem. That and I believe you know the other reason." I answered

"and what reason is this?"

"Don't play dumb Hiashi I have known you for too long for that to work. There are so many chakra suppression seals on her I am surprised she can even use chakra and how I have heard about her treatment reminds of how your father treated you. No matter how hard you try to hide it anyone can since a second presence in hinata. You have seen how jinchuuriki are treated here so I want to help them create a place where they are safe and this provides the best way." I reasoned. Just then hinata ran past the room yelling about something. Stepping into the hallway I say hinata being chased Jae.

"Don't worry young one she won't hurt you." I assured her "Jae come here." I called to the small dragon that immediately landed on my shoulder and made a soft growl noise "Hinata come here please" she nodded and stepped closer

"Now, this is Jae she is a dragon but more importantly then that is she is a gyregon. Gryegons are very loyal creatures once they find someone they like they are bonded to that person if need be they will remain in their eggs until the one they bond with is born. I meet these two in my travels and through unique circumstances I learned who they were waiting for she was waiting for you while her mate ven was waiting for my nephew Naruto. There is a bit more to it but that can wait for now." I said placing the dragon on her shoulder. The black and purple dragon moved closer to her face and lightly nuzzled agents her cheek causing the shy Hyuuga to giggle a bit and pet her new friend. "you should let her keep Jae now that they are friends the gods couldn't keep her away from hinata." I commented to Hiashi as I handed a scroll marked grygons.

"Um… you said you were naruto's uncle. Why weren't here for him?" Hinata asked

"I was sent on a fourteen year mission to travel far away a year before he was born and it wasn't until I met Jae and ven and saw who they were waiting for that I had any idea he even existed and as I got closer I started hearing more and more from traveling merchants of what happened." At this point Hiashi spoke

"Akira it is good seeing you again after all these years and I will think about it and I will tell you my answer tomorrow."

"Great I plan to bring up our business at the council hearing tomorrow anyway tell me then. Now if you will excuse me I still have business to attend to elsewhere before then." As I turned to leave I heard Hiashi tell hinata to join him in the study saying he needed to tell her about.

As I walked outside a black and grey dragon about the size of a cat landed on my shoulder and let out a small roar followed by a soft growl. Letting out a soft chuckle I created two shadow clones ordering one to gather as much information as possible and the other to shadow naruto to gauge how people feel about him. As they nodded and left I sighed and started walking to my next stop feeding the small dragon a piece of meat.

'One down one to go' I commented to my self

To Be Continued…

AN- sorry it took so long to much family bs and stuff i will try to upload more soon


	4. Chapter 4

Uzu Restoration Ch4

By Desertdragon4

*I do not own Naruto*

The meeting with the Nara leader shikaku went pretty much as expected. Finding him on hill out towards the back of the ranch area behind the house watching the clouds go by and trying to hide his wife. He had pretty much figured out why I was there and he only became surprise when I mentioned that in a mission scroll and I planned on taking Hinata, Naruto and his son on the mission. In the end he stated that he would allow his son to choose to go or not. I was surprised when he was able to guess I knew that shikamaru was a jinchuuriki and that shikamaru was able to figure it out long ago and just saw it as being "troublesome". But other than getting my but handed to me in shoji the day was going good. I meet both of the people that were joining naruto and I and I already had a few ideas on how to train them. Tomorrows council meeting currently being the only thing in my way since naruto hinata and shikamaru agreed to my plan even though I have no idea what I'm doing Regardless of how the council meeting goes I plan to tell them that they are each jinchuuriki afterward. Sighing quietly I pushed the thoughts of tomorrow aside tonight I needed to do some seal removal or modifying depending on what's some of the people put on naruto over the years but hopefully there will be no permanent damage. Sighing again as I walked in the door of my house I was hit with information from one of the two clones. Most of what I learned from this clone was basic stuff I already knew that were happening in the world Iwa is still holding a grudge after getting there ass handed to them in the last war. Seriously it all is fair in love and war and they started it Minato and I just finished it, Kumo trying to steal bloodlines again, and a civil war in mist. I pretty much guessed it all happening before I left but it was what I learned about what was happening inside the village that upset me. After the Kyuubi attack the hokage banned everyone from talking about it witch was stupid first of all it denied the people to talk about it and begin to put it behind them and then it turned to hate and animosity directed at naruto the vessel of the fox while the people that knew the difference between the two were not allowed to help and it left naruto in the dark. While at the same time throwing suspicion on the Uchiha clan that had no deaths from Kyuubi attack witch thus lead to the Uchiha massacre, whether they were planning a revolt before the attack or not, I don't know. Then we have the problem of the hokage giving a lot of the power to the council and the civilian haft at that furthermore wiping the Uzumaki clan and Uzu out of the history books and changing the ninja academe so the civilians kids could pass easer don't they know they are just killing their kids along with others. By this time I was extremely annoyed that I didn't notice naruto had returned and the second clone had dissipated giving me more to look through before working on the multiple extra seals that from what I can tell restrict everything from movement and scenes to brain activity and physical devilment. I was finally snapped from my thoughts as naruto found the radio I left on the table and some of the cds I had collected in my travels. Looking them over he accidently starts the music playing. Thinking about it again I have done a lot of "traveling" but I forgot to check how much the culture has changed. I guess I should tell them about what I've been doing for the last 14 years I was traveling but it was more complicated than that but that's be a story for latter. The second clone's memories only gave me one real surprise; I had already guessed how the village would view naruto. Things like his love of ramen and how he would push himself to the limit in everything he did he showed small sings of mental inhibiting seals which means he has had them for a long time, But a fox jinchuuriki his senses should be very strong and sharp to the point that he should of smelled hinata shadowing him and heard me muttering cruces toward all of the glaring villagers and muffled laughs how clueless naruto is kind of like his dad was. Standing up I went outside and created six shadow clones.

"ok pick a civilian council member and get dirt on them also I want dirt on Danzo and the hokage's advisers" I told them as the smiled evilly and left fast toward their targets. With that I nodded and went inside to talk to naruto and remove seals.

"Hey naruto come here I need to talk to you." I called to him

"Sure what do you need?" he asked

"Bluntly I had a shadow clone tailing you all day to learn about you and how people see you and I noticed a few things that leads me to believe that at some point someone put multiple seals on you and they need to go. But I wanted to tell you before I do anything and I want to make sure there are not any unnecessary seals on you and removing them could be painful and could lead to some off side effects." I explained

"What do you mean side effects?"

"Best case scenario is nothing worst case you might grow fox ears and a tail but nothing that a hinge couldn't hide besides I hear girls love guys with a tail and ears and it is very rare that it happens." I said to calm him down before motioning for him to follow me to the room he is staying in. entering the room I put the cd player (if they have the tec. for film equipment they should have at least a cd player ) down and started the music.

"Ok I am going to need you to strip down to your boxers and lay down so I can start to try any seals" I said listening to the country music that was playing (admit it if naruto was here he would end up as a country boy.) to take my mind off the task at hand for a moment.

After about three hours of removing seals from naruto I sat down finished the end count being four chakra suppressors', ten mental inhibitors, thirteen gravity seal, two growth suppressors, five chakra control seals, and a mental kill switch seal all of which looked like they were being corroded by kurama to some degree. At least there was no coordination scrambling seals it would be a pain to have to teach him how to walk again. it was around midnight when everything was done and I could not find any more seals that are not supposed to be there. I noticed that once I took off a seal that Kurama's chakra would immediately swell up for a moment and start to ease the changes for a while.

"And that's the last of them" I said and almost on cue naruto passed out Thorley exulted from the pain of removing so many seals. I could immediately tell that he was almost forced by Kurama into a very deep sleep so that his body could change into what it would if the seals had never been placed on him. Something that even sounded painful, and no doubt that his tenant would add some small details but for now it was time to sleep.

*Next morning *

After a quick breakfast and a morning run naruto and I arrived at the council meeting room. The setup hasn't changed since before I left a large semi-circle table with sixteen people behind it. In the center was the hokage and to either side of him are his two advisers and Danzo. On their left sat Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame and Tsume Inuzuka and an empty chair for the Uchiha clan head, sitting opposite to them was the six civilian council members. after an hour of watching the civilian council politically bully the rest of the council I figured it was the best time to speak up.

"Excuse me but I have several matters to bring up before the council" I said walking in to the center of the half-circle. "First off I would like to activate a contingency mission scroll entitled Uzu and as it demands in the scroll I take the Heir to Uzu along with the heir to the Hyuuga and Nara Clans Until the village is rebuilt than half of their respective clans shall join us in Uzu." I said gesturing to Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru who were sitting together toward the back wall. " I have already talked to thear parents and they have agreed to this. Furthermore …"

"Who are you? Why should we rebuild that stupid village and who do is the heir to Uzu? It's surely not the demon Brat." A fat Civilian council member interrupted before a kunai Knife inbetted it's self in to the back of his chair an close enough for it to touch his cheek.

"Hokage can I have permission to talk about ss-Class secrets?" I asked him

"Fine all non-council members are asked to wait outside until I say otherwise." He said while the kids and others that had business in front of the council left the room and the privice seals snapped into place." You can speak freely now"

"Not sure if I would of said that if I were you but now that you did lets start with the Kyuubi shall we and move on to it's jailer. First off the Bijou are not demons but guardians. The only reason the ten tails was split up was because it became corrupted and so the sage of six paths sealed the corrupted part and its body somewhere but according to the dragon race it's not the moon. Now as for why he attacked the village is because Madara Uchiha used the berserker gen-justsu on him again. and no he is not dead." I stopped my rant and looked around to see if everyone on the same page "Now you asked who I was the answer is simple tell them my name old man and my connection to naruto." I told Hiruzen and he just sighed took another puff off his pipe and calmly said

"His name is Akira Namikaze brother to Minato and Naruto's Uncle he was sent on a fourteen yearlong recognizance mission. Minato was married to Kushina Uzumaki the daughter of the last Uzukage and daimyo of Uzu. As far as the Contingence mission is concerned it is real and if naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru agree then there is nothing we can do about it."

"Now while Naruto and I are still upset about you not calling me back twelve years ago and we can kind of understand hiding his name you fucked up when you banned everyone from talking about the attack and naruto being the Jinchuuriki. You made it to where people could not express the pain and sorrow that was caused witch then turned to anger at naruto and them attacking him and thinking he is the fox while at the same time made it to where the people that knew better could not set people strait." Then the same stupid fat council member spoke again

"Bullshit the demon is in him therefor he is the demon"

"just because you are full of shit doesn't mean you are shit a horrible excuse for a human yes but not shit. Oh and before I forget hokage thare is a scroll and evidence on your desk about the miss deeds of some of your council members. Now if the smart people have any questions about what I just said please ask now so I can go home." I said annoyed whit some of the idiotic civilians. Most of the council was too shocked by what I just said to really answer. "I don't plan on leaveing for at least a month so how about I come back in a week to answer any question I feel is worth answering." With that Hiruzen nodded and dropped the seals after reminding that they are not to talk about anything they just heard. When Naruto, Hinata, and shikamaru entered they joined me.

"Do you three want to join akira and rebuild Uzu?" Hiruzen asked them

"Yes" shikamaru said and hinata squeaked out he nodded and looked at naruto

"yes Hokage" he said with a small bit of anger in his voice that you could tell nearly broke the old mans heart.

"then I am going to need you to two move in to my house so that I can properly train you before we head out."

"and I am going to need your headbands back." The Hiruzen said in a dejected tone they Shikamaru and Hinata nodded and left them on the table before him but naruto said that he had to give his back to Iruka and left toward the academe with hinata and shikamaru.

**Sorry it took so long **

**Please review and commit **

**Also I am asking for help with names for a 8 tailed vixen and shadow demon **

**Along with any ideas you may have for this series **


	5. Chapter 5

Uzu Restoration Ch 5

By deasertdragon04

*I do not own Naruto*

*Third person omnipotent with naruto ,hinata .and Shikamaru*

'Maybe this is all moving to fast I only met Akira two days ago and now I am leaving the leaf village to rebuild Uzushiogakure. Though I really should thank him for removing the seals I usuily can't think this clearly about anything unless I am running from the anbu after a prank it would usuily take me at least a week to think up a prank but now I can think of hundreds more' Naruto thought then it hit him a small wiff of lavender that came off of hinata thinking back he always rembered that smell expishily when he was sad and hurt it always seemed comforting to him. He would have to talk to her about that latter 'though now thinking about it why hinata and shikamaru. I know why I am going but why did they agree to this and why did akira choose them. Well might as well ask them'

While naruto was mentilaly ranting to himself hinata and shikamaru were following him quietly.

"So … "Naruto started "What got you two to join me and akira?"

As Glade as hinata was that the akward silence was broken she knew that admitting to being a jinchuuriki in public was not a good idea.

"that's not something we can talk about here naruto but I will tell you later tonight hinata has to deside for herself if she will tell us." Shikamaru said calmly as they entered the academe building. Walking through the empty halls of the Academy was almost nostalgic for them. They may have only graduated few months ago but looking at everything that's happened since then it seemed a lot longer them. Finally arriving at Iruka's office Naruto knocked on the door.

"come in" was heard from the other side of the door. Opening the door naruto smiled at his old teacher

"Hey Iruka" Naruto said as he walked in hinata and shikamaru stayed by the door "I came to return this my uncle Hinata Shikamaru and I are going to rebuild Uzushiogakure so we cant be leaf shinobi any more."

"Wait you have an uncle?" Iruka asked surprised "who is he and where has hw been for the last twelve years?"

"he said he was sent on a mission a year before I was born and the council didn't send for him and only just got back." Turning to hinata and shikamaru naruto pulled out two good sized sealing scrolls and said "why don't you two go f=get you stuff and meet me at the pack across the street in half an hour."

They both nodded and took a scroll. They knew that naruto and Iruka had a brotherly realisnship and that this is hard for him. After they left naruto turned to face his former teacher.

"before you ask I know I can't be hokage if I leave but do you think that even if I save this village that the civilian council would ever allow a jinchuuriki to be hokage hell with Sasuke an my team they would probably give him the credit and the position in spite of me." Iruka was surprised at how true and smart naruto was he couldn't argue the corruption of the civilian council. Everybody knew but it was taboo to speak of it. And with the ninja council being made up of clan heads who were more worried about appearances then anything else. Both were further proven when the hokage started letting power slip by followed by the rapid decline in quality of the ninjas coming out of the academe.

"I know but how will Uzu be any better people are people no matter whare you go?"

"I plan on finding more people like me while I travel to create a place that people can be happy no matter what."

"You do realize you are going from one nearly impossible dream to another."

"It wouldn't be me if I didn't go for something seemingly impossible." Naruto mused

"I guess you're right." Iruka chuckled

Hours later when Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto finally walked through the door akira was waiting for them while cleaning and sharpening his swords.

*Akira's POV*

"Glad your back" I called over my shoulder "dinner will be ready in ten min. naruto if you could show them to the two guest rooms by yours I will clean off the table and set it for dinner."

"Ok come on follow me guys." Naruto called over his shoulder from the sounds coming from the hall hinata quickly claimed the room next to naruto. After dinner naruto cleared the table stating that hinata and shikamaru should get comfortable in for tonight and worry about it later.

"Ok now before anything else I need to go we all need to talk." I said drawing there attention and keeping them at the table." Now tonight I want to talk about four things. One would be why I choose you three and that is easy we are all jinchuuriki. You two" I said machining two hinata and shikamaru "don't or didn't know was because it was sealed away in you too tightly witch could in the end cause you to blow up. Luckily from what I learned from your fathers that originally was not the case but then there are other seals on hinata that have to be removed first beforehand before we loosen up the main seal. Shikamaru's just needs to be altered a bit ether way I want to put a filter seal around your seals to clean the chakra then send it and then a concentration seal to make sure they are not controlled by any gen-jutsu or something else. And that might hurt but it should take no more than an hour." I paused to make sure they were keeping up. "Now as for my rules … most of them are common scene mutual respect and what not. Other rules will be said as the topics come up. As far as your training I have a month to get you up to my standards before the list of c ranked mission the hokage is holding for us starts after that we head to Uzu for more training and depending on how things are I may take you three out to the southern continents or the winter kingdom to meet some friends of mine. Now hinata do you want to remove the seals to night or tomorrow and Shikamaru would like to cheek and make sure that you don't have any extra seals."

Shikamaru agreed to this immediately calling it troublesome to put it off and with that I told him to go to his room and find something calming for him to listen to while I talk to hinata.

"Are they going to go through the same proses that I did?" naruto asked

"W-what do you mean Naruto?" hinata asked

"Well he had me lay on my bed in my boxers and told me to concentrate on the music and then parts of my chest and arms felt as if they were on fire then I felt really cold and when I woke up this morning I felt extremely sore." He explained

"Yeah that is the standard proses but the seals on you were done in your own blood making it harder and more painful to remove." I told him "Now I am going to remove the suppression seal on shikamaru then I be in to remove or alter your seal. Ok?"

"W-what do you mean alter?" Hinata asked

"On naruto there were gravity seals normally they are not a problem in fact they are great for training with but the number he had and how much they added would have started to cause a problem so I removed all but one and then I reset it to zero until tomorrow to let him rest. I saw some of your clan elders and it would not surprise me to find out they did something that stupid." The unsealing went well with only a suppression seal on shikamaru and three suppression seals on, and a coordination seal that was designed to throw off hand eye coordination thus making a precise fighting style like the gentile fist very difficult and with her build it made it impossible. Any effect of their demons chakra entering their systems wouldn't probably show up for a day or two. Thought the thought of one of them waking up with a tail would be funny. I was brought out of my musings by a knock at the door at this hour it could only be an anbu ninja and Hiruzen wanted to see me about the scroll on his desk. With a sigh I walked out the door past the masked anbu.

"The Hokage wants to see you now."

"ok then take me to your leader."

*hokage's office*

As expected Hiruzen was sitting at his desk reading the scroll I left there earlier and his pipe clenched in his teeth.

"You make a lot of claims in this scroll and for the most part you can back them did you get this much information on people in less then a week?" the aged man asked

"the same way you should deal with your paperwork old man shadow clones. Now since I have given you evedince about almost all of the claims on that scroll this has to be about Danzo extra eyes and skin graph." I said looking through the book case to the left of the desk.

"and how do you propose to do that?"

"like this" I said placing my hand on his shoulder and sending a pluse of chakra through him "the eyes and skin graph still have a minute trace of there original oweners chakra that is how they still retain there abilitys but they would also need some of danzos chakra to remain active thuse placing strain on said things and a third foren chakra to them would cause emince pain to him and almost litterily blow them up. I would need your permission to do this and it would be a good idea to raid there headquarters simultaneously to make sure there is no issue with them wanting revenge or something." I explained

"I will have everything set up by the next councel meeting and I will give you the finelly go ahead before the meeting." He said

"ok" I said turning toward the door "you wouldn't happen where Jiraiya is? I need the key to naruto's seal." Hearing nothing I sighed and opened the door "I guess I'll have to find him while on that mission list"

'Tomorrow I need to crack their seals open a little bit then help them talk to their demons and make sure everything good there and I am abet curious as to how they got there while jinchuuriki are not as rare as everyone thinks, but there aren't that many.' I thought to myself while walking home 'unless something has happened forcing them out of the demon realm.' Came a voice from the back of my mind 'well we are going to have to keep our ears open to the other realms' I replied 'unless you know something I don't' 'just a feeling that Akatsuki won't be our biggest problem' 'ether way all we can do is train the kids as best we can' 'why we why don't we have there demons take the lead in nin-jutsu and physical conditioning we start them on basic first aid we will see what we can do for fighting stiles and fuin-justu' 'not a bad idea if we can get them on board with it' ending the conversation as I entered my home "but before bed I think I have time to play a prank on naruto." I said aloud to know one but I wonder how he will react in the morning.

To Be Continued…

Sorry it took so long

Families are annoying


End file.
